Humans as well as their pets, such as dogs and cats, are subject to dental health problems. These problems can be traced to the formation of bacterial plaque that forms on the exterior surface of teeth. Plaque is a gelatinous mass; a sticky film of bacteria, polysaccharides and salivary proteins that are not easily washed away. Plaque is now generally recognized as the main culprit in poor oral health. Bacteria that produce the acid for the caries process are held to the tooth surface by the plaque matrix as well as other bacterial agents that cause redness and swelling (i.e., gingivitis). The anaerobic microbial species that can proliferate when plaque is left undisturbed are also responsible for oral malodor and periodontitis that, if left untreated, can result in tooth loss.
Dental calculus, or tartar as it is commonly called, is the result of the thickening and hardening (mineralization) of dental plaque. Tartar, which is not easily removed, accumulates on the tooth surface, mainly at the gingival margin. Tartar is a hard mineral deposit containing predominantly calcium and phosphate, very tightly bound to the tooth surface. In addition to being unsightly and undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint, tartar deposits (i.e., mature calculus deposits) can, when they extend below the gingival margin, be constant sources of irritation of the gingiva and are therefore a contributing factor to gingivitis and its sequelae. Once mature and hardened tartar is formed, it can be difficult to remove and the assistance of a veterinary professional is typically sought. Thus, it is desirable to eliminate tartar once it occurs, and to prevent, or at least mitigate, new tartar buildup.
With regard to mammalian pets, such as cats and dogs, there is at least one dental product that is applied by a veterinarian or a veterinary assistant immediately following a professional dental cleaning that also includes a follow-up home-care product that is to be applied by the pet owner to the pet's teeth. This dental product utilizes a dental protection composition (OraVet®) that contains microcrystalline wax, mineral oil and hexetidine. While this product provides for protection against plaque adherence and related consequences, it has been found that many pet owners are unable or unwilling to place their fingers in or near the pet's teeth, and thus the follow-up care is neglected by the pet owner and the pet suffers from new plaque accumulation that can lead to gingivitis, periodontitis, caries, and other ill effects. Also, current commercial pet products that are edible, for example dog bones or cat treats, when chewed by the animal, typically do not provide sufficient mechanical surface cleaning to teeth to provide the amount of plaque removal that is necessary for optimal dental health. For instance, because animals like dogs and cats tend to bite or tear and then swallow their food without a great degree of chewing, it is difficult to obtain efficient contact between currently available pet products and the most important surfaces of teeth, especially molars, in the right and left sides of the mouth and mandibular as well as maxillary teeth.
There is therefore a need in the dental industry for a product that provides both enduring and improved oral care properties by virtue of the dental protection composition itself as well as a convenient and efficient manner in which to apply and distribute the dental protection composition to the teeth.